This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
A compressor may be used in a refrigeration, heat pump, HVAC, or chiller system (generically, “climate control system”) to circulate a working fluid therethrough. The compressor may be one of a variety of compressor types. For example, the compressor may be a scroll compressor, a rotary-vane compressor, a reciprocating compressor, a centrifugal compressor, or an axial compressor. Some compressors include a motor assembly that rotates a driveshaft. In this regard, compressors often utilize a motor assembly that includes a stator surrounding a central rotor that is coupled to the driveshaft below the compression mechanism. Regardless of the exact type of compressor employed, consistent and reliable operation of the compressor is desirable to effectively and efficiently circulate the working fluid through the climate control system. The present disclosure provides an improved, compact compressor having multiple motor assemblies that efficiently and effectively drive multiple compression mechanisms. The present disclosure also provides systems that advantageously incorporate such a compressor.